The Best Thing Yet
by Otaku Annabell- Yaoi Rocks
Summary: Tokiya never knows what's in store for him when he comes to the dorm rooms. TokiyaXOtoya


**Best thing yet-TokiyaXIttoki**

**Another drabble I just wrote this morning before school. Practice makes perfect, as they say. Enjoy! (Characters might be OOC, plot might not make sense. I don't care all that much, say what you will. It's a drabble for a reason.)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own UtaPri or any of the characters. All rights go to Broccoli. Also, I do not own the cover image used. All rights go to the creator.**_

* * *

Returning to his dorm room was a big event in Tokiya's eyes. One day, he might open the door have beautiful music flood his ears, another and he might be launched at in something crossed between a tackle and a hug. On this particularly day though, he was weary. Ren and Masato had gotten themselves into a fight, and in his stead, Ren somehow dragged him along to their daily recording for 'backup', as he so put it. Not that he would side with Ren over Masato; Masato was probably more of a friend than Ren to begin with. Luckily, they had managed to smooth things over, and after a few embarrassed apologies, and too-prideful displays of affection, the two were good to go.

Turning his attention to the dorm door he had arrived at in his reverie, Tokiya carefully twist the knob, before the door swung open with a small creak. Stepping inside, Tokiya took in his surroundings, but became slightly puzzled when he didn't see Otoya appear to his vision; his bright red hair should have been a dead giveaway. It was then his eyes caught sight of a lump on one of the beds- his, in fact.

Stepping towards the bed, he peered down at the lower bunk. There, wrapped in blankets, Tokiya's pillow snuggled close against his body, lay Otoya. The gentle rise and fall of his chest indicated he was asleep, and upon further inspection of his face, his eyes were drawn shut, peaceful smile on his lips.

Sighing, he decided he should wake the other boy; if he was going to sleep, then do it in his own bed. However, as he leaned down to brush his hand against where he suspected Otoya's shoulder to be, the other boy breathed out a sound. From even a metre away, you wouldn't have been able to pick up on it, but Tokiya made it out. In his sleepy haze, Otoya had mumbled out, "Tokiya."

Strength wavering at the adorableness that was Ittoki Tokiya made to step away, deciding to leave the boy to rest in peace. Just as he was about to step away though, a hand grasped at his. Looking down, he saw that Otoya had extracted one of his arms from the blanket to grab at Tokiya. Otoya then let out a whimper, making Tokiya wonder what it was that he was dreaming about.

Realising that he couldn't free himself without waking the other, Tokiya carefully lowered himself onto the bed beside Otoya, being wary as to not hit his head against the top bunk. Thankfully he noticed a book he had been reading the previous night, and picked it up in hopes to continue it. The room lay still in silence then after, with the occasional flick of a page turn, or soft snore and murmur.

This was interrupted however, by Otoya's need to wriggle around. The boy had shifted positions twice, the first time turning to face Tokiya, and the second, discarding the pillow he had been holding. It was only the third time Otoya moved that Tokiya found himself affected, as the hand that had been holding Tokiya firm this whole time pulled him down in a flurry, book landing on the floor as he fell against the other boy's chest.

In his sleep, the other boy's smile widened. Tokiya merely scoffed in response. It figured Otoya would be the kind of person that knew when he was distracting others; even in his sleep. In this position, he was forced to lie staring at Otoya's face, and while he didn't think the experience to be unpleasant he would be much happier elsewhere. The thought that Otoya was cute had crossed his mind more than once in the past two years, and one couldn't blame him, really. The other boy was perky, outgoing, fun, and utterly adorable.

"Tokiya..." He blinked as his name was once again mumbled by the other boy. Just what was he dreaming about? Leaning forward still, he wondered if the other would mind that he kissed him. It wasn't like he'd ever find out anyway, he assured himself.

Tilting his head to the side, he leaned in, pressing his lips gently against the others, and marveling in the softness of those pink lips. As he applied more pressure, he was surprised to find that Otoya had started to respond. As it became more heated though, he realised the rising chance that Otoya would wake up. Before he could pull away though, the door swung open, and a certain brunette Senpai walked through the door. Unlike Tokiya he immediately picked up on the sight of the two on the bed, possibly because the size was now doubled, and Tokiya himself wasn't shrouded in blankets like his counterpart.

"Ho ho, what do we have here?" he asked cheerily, not at all fazed but the turn of events.

"Be quiet," Tokiya snapped back at him. "Otoya is asleep, if you haven't realised."

Reiji blinked in response. "Then why we're you making out with him on the bed?" a gasp, "You weren't trying to take advantage of cute little 'Toya were you?"

"No. When I walked into the room, I tried to wake him up, but he grabbed my hand, and eventually pulled me down like this." Tokiya explained brusquely.

A grin formed on Reiji's lips as he replied. "That's all good and fine, but then, why didn't you wake him up? More to the point, why did you kiss him?"

In his position, Tokiya couldn't move, and therefore was only able to avert his eyes from the other man in embarrassment. "I don't know what you mean."

The grin widened. "Denial, huh? Oh well, not much I can do about that." He surveyed the two, "Now, I'm going to find RanRan and tell him about all this!" from there he bounced out of the room. Turning as he exited, he cast a playful look at Tokiya, before purposely slamming the door shut, causing Tokiya to emit a muffled curse.

Sleepy eyes cracked open. "Tokiya?" Ittoki questioned sleepily when he noticed the aforementioned man next to him.

"Otoya." Tokiya greeted briskly.

As Ittoki woke more, he started to take in his surroundings. Realisation dawned on him. "This is your bed, right Tokiya?" the boy flushed, "Sorry."

"Why were you on my bed, anyway?" asked Tokiya, truly curious.

"That is, I was, you see..." Otoya took a breath. "I was waiting for you to come back to the room, and your bed seemed kind of inviting. So I just laid down and before I knew it I was asleep." He finished in a rush.

"Waiting for me?" Tokiya blinked, prompting a nod from the other boy. "So then, you care about me enough to wait for me in my own bed for the time of something as trivial as an hour." Tokiya leaned forward.

"I hope you don't mind if I do this then," he cupped a hand to Otoya's cheek, as a rapid blush spread across the latter's face.

"What are you-" Otoya's question was cut short as Tokiya pressed his lips to the other's in a soft kiss. Otoya's eyes widened and Tokiya felt an uncharacteristic grin split his face. Today, he had returned to the best thing yet.

* * *

R&R. Constructive criticism welcome!


End file.
